


Waiting for Chocolate

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: After the Full Moon Remus usually gets chocolate to make him feel better. With no Chocolate available Sirius tries to help.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 30





	Waiting for Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark, Slug Club picture prompt  
> Picture was of a young Sirius Black, shirtless with tattoos on display standing next to Remus Lupin who is trying to stretch out his arm muscles (I do not know who the artist was sorry so can not credit it.)

“You OK there Moony, looking a bit stiff there love.” The shirtless Sirius Black smirked at the double entendre as he leaned against the door frame while watching Remus trying to stretch out his aching muscles.

Remus crossed his arm across his chest pressing his arm inwards desperate to ease off the lingering pain from last night’s change. He looked up at Sirius “Moony just wants to run free so gets frustrated being cooped up in a basement, the frustration means I get more battered than usual.”

“I know mate I was there, remember I was the one who stopped you throwing yourself at the door over and over; I probably have a few bruises myself after that.” Concern flooded his eyes as he moved towards the werewolf “Anything I can do to help?”

“Sorry Padfoot, I shouldn’t snap at you; it’s just being close to the full moon you know Moony has a habit of affecting my moods.” Remus looked at the floor ashamed of snapping at the man who had helped him through the night.

Sirius reached out a finger and lifted Remus chin so he could look at his eyes. “Remus love stop it. You know we don’t let you get depressed after the full moon we made a rule about it - Marauders rule number 3” 

Remus gave a soft smile. “Rule 3 is Always hex Snivellus . It’s rule 2 you are talking about.”

“Well no unhappy Moony should be rule 1 as it’s the most important. What was 1 again?” Sirius cocked his head to one side in thought.

The sight made Remus laugh, Sirius didn’t even seem to realise he was letting his dog side show again. “Rule one is Marauders Forever. I’m sure you have it as a tattoo somewhere so you should remember it.”

Sirius glanced down at his tattoo covered chest and not seeing it turned his head to try to spot it over his shoulder causing him to start to turn in a circle. Remus burst out laughing “Siri stop before you start spinning in circles like a dog chasing his tail, its here.” He pointed to the words etched below the paw and hoof marks on his hip. 

“Made you laugh though didn’t it love? Feeling a bit better yet? I reckon we have about half hour till James and Peter get back with the bag full of pepper-up, chocolate and pain potions. I can’t believe Peter didn’t grab it last night, its not like we haven’t done this before! Soooo what would you like to do for those 30 long minutes? ”Sirius finished with a saucy wink and his characteristic smirk.

“I am far too tired for anything Padfoot, I really don’t have the energy to do anything.” Remus leaned forward resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder.

“Well since we don’t have chocolate, or pepper-up and you have no energy I guess you are just going to have to lie back and think happy thoughts.” Sirius moved quickly pulling Remus to the floor in one smooth move that even surprised himself.

“Sirius!” Remus put up a token of a protest, “we were up all night you cant possibly have any energy left”

Sirius straddled his boyfriend and started to undo his trousers. “I don’t need much energy to do this and you know it will make you feel better.” He shifted back and pulled down Remus’ trousers and pulled his cock free from its confines. It started to stir in Sirius hand, the lack of an erection in the face of Sirius’ half naked body being evidence of how tired and aching Remus was

Sirius shifted backwards further and ran his tongue up the length of it, feeling it start to harden further under his ministrations. He blew gently along the path his tongue had taken causing Remus to shudder and thread his fingers into Sirius’ hair. Sirius gave a small chuckle and glanced up “See I knew you would come round to my way of thinking” he said before sliding Remus’ now fully erect cock into his mouth taking care of his boyfriend in the best way he knew how.


End file.
